Mike Porcaro
| birth_place = South Windsor, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = amyotrophic lateral sclerosis | resting_place = Forest Lawn, Hollywood Hills Cemetery | instrument = | genre = | occupation = Musician | years_active = 1971–2007 | associated_acts = }} Michael Joseph Porcaro (May 29, 1955 – March 15, 2015) was an American bass player known for his work with Toto. He retired from touring in 2007 as a result of being diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). He was the middle brother of Toto members Jeff Porcaro and Steve Porcaro. Their father is jazz drummer-percussionist Joe Porcaro. Early life Mike Porcaro is the second of the three Porcaro brothers. The three brothers were taught drums by their father at his drum shop every weekend. Jeff said that he himself wasn't the best drummer, adding that Mike was a better player than him before he switched to bass, while Steve later took up piano before they moved to California. Jeff explained that when the brothers took guitar lessons, Mike took off at the instrument while Jeff gave up after three lessons, and since the family had only one drum kit and one bass, Mike was assigned the bass. Career Porcaro worked as a session bass player before replacing Toto original bass player David Hungate in 1982 shortly after the band completed recording the Toto IV album. Porcaro played cello on a track for the album and subsequently appeared in the band's videos and performed as a full band member on the world tour in support of the album. He remained with the band until 2007. Along with Toto, Porcaro played numerous sessions in Los Angeles, and toured with Michael Franks on his first tour. He then toured with Seals and Crofts, Larry Carlton, and Boz Scaggs. He appears in the video for the song "JoJo" by Scaggs. In Flames bass player Peter Iwers said that his bass playing style was influenced by Porcaro. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and death Porcaro stopped performing with Toto in 2007 after experiencing a growing weakness in his fingers that was making it increasingly difficult for him to play. He was replaced by Leland Sklar for the remainder of the tour and Toto disbanded in 2008. In February 2010, it was announced that Porcaro was diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and that former band members of Toto, including Steve Porcaro, would reform and do a short tour through Europe in support of him in the summer of 2010. The regrouped Toto continued to tour and perform for Mike's benefit during 2011. In September 2012, it was reported in Classic Rock magazine that he was doing as well as could be expected with his disease, but he was in a wheelchair as the disease was progressing. Porcaro died at his Los Angeles home on March 15, 2015, at the age of 59, from complications of ALS. He was buried at Forest Lawn Memorial Park in the Hollywood Hills of Los Angeles. Discography With Toto * Toto IV (1982) * Isolation (1984) * Dune (1984) * Fahrenheit (1986) * The Seventh One (1988) * Past to Present 1977-1990 (1990) * Greatest Hits Live...and More (1992) * Kingdom of Desire (1992) * Tambu (1995) * Best Ballads (1995) * Toto XX (1998) * Mindfields (1999) * Livefields (1999) * Through the Looking Glass (2002) * Live in Amsterdam (2003) * The Essential Toto (2003) * Falling in Between (2006) * 40 Trips Around the Sun (2018) * Old Is New (2018) References External links * * * * * Category:1955 births Category:2015 deaths Category:American people of Calabrian descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:American male bass guitarists Category:American session musicians Category:Deaths from motor neuron disease Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:Guitarists from Connecticut Category:Musicians from Hartford, Connecticut Category:People from South Windsor, Connecticut Category:Toto (band) members Category:20th-century American guitarists